ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigga Stole My Bike!
“Nigga Stole My Bike!!!” is a YTMND by user Duezce. It is was created on July 25, 2004, and is the original inspiration for the Nigga Stole My Bike fad. It's components are an edited picture of the video game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! taken from the March 20, 2003 edition of Something Awful's Photoshop Friday, a short sound clip of Duezce saying "Nigga stole my bike," and text that reads, "Nigga Stole My Bike!" The image shows Doc Lewis (often referred to as the Nigga) riding a bike and Little Mac following. This is an actual event in the original game, with Little Mac training by jogging behind Doc, who is on the bike. Despite the fact that it was Duezce's YTMND that inspired the Nigga Stole My Bike fad, user leileilol's is the site most often associated for the fad, with over 1,000,000 views, while Duezce's original has barely over one-third that many views. Fad The "Nigga Stole My Bike" (commonly initialed as NSMB) fad had many variants: *Original image with text was created by user "Garage Battle" from Offtopic.com in Jan 2003 *Parodies of the original image. *One variant involves other people stealing the bike or running after the thief. *Early sites placed the Nigga in other video games stealing various modes of transportation (e.g. Yoshi from Super Mario World, Kirby's Warp Star, Chocobo from Final Fantasy, Robotnik's Machine from the Sonic Series, etc...) with the quote remixed to their respectful game music. *Some sites will be a "faggy short film" showing the Nigga stealing another vehicle. *In the Wii version of Punch-Out, one of Doc Louis' tips says, "Hey Mac, when this match is over, I'm gonna be riding your bike. Haha!" which is as close to the fad as it's going to get on Nintendo's family friendly terms. Note that for some of these sites, the original Punch-Out theme and not CheapAlert's song may be used. PTKFGS In the PTKFGS universe, the nigga is replaced with a spic (derogatory term for a Hispanic person), complete with a sombrero on the Hispanic's head. NARV Status As of recently, while some NSMB sites have involved editing and the adding of Punch-Out sprites along with remixes, a huge number of sites have been of lazy edits. NARVish sites will often have overused images and unfunny jokes that have already been played to death here. Abbreviation Problems the abbreviation for this fad is NSMB (Nigga Stole My Bike), which is the same abbreviation as New Super Mario Brothers (NSMB). This has spawned many YTMNDs with the same, or slightly different, New Super Mario Brothers image which has got increasingly more boring and unoriginal. Notes The fad originated on OffTopic.com in 2002 when users were joking about "Nigga Stole My TV". This spawned the site NiggaStoleMy.TV which was the inspiration for the original image created by user "Garage Battle". The picture became then became famous when it was reposted during the the March 20, 2003 edition of Something Awful's Photoshop Friday. There was a rumor that the quote "Someone stole my bike" came from the game GTA Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The line "Woke up the next morning, niggas done stole my bike" was rapped by 50 Cent in The Game's song "Hate It or Love It," inspiring several YTMND's on its own. Duezce's YTMND is not actually the first YTMND to use the Nigga Stole My Bike image. The first is iammikeol's Nigga stole my Bike, which uses the exact same Something Awful source image but uses Lil' Jon & The Eastside Boyz song "Get Low" instead. However, when making it, Duezce had never seen iammikeol's site and was completely ignorant to its existence. Duezce's real name is Phillip Dalton and he can be reached via his MySpace. He is in a number of fake bands, including the joke-grind band Massive Bowel Movement, Metalbilly group Count Phillip and the - arians, and notorious rap group Buttnasty. Also, he added this entire paragraph about himself because he's egomaniacal. See Also NSMB/Collection Nigga Stole My Bike, Punch-Out remix. Category:NARVish Fads Category:Video Games Category:Fads